


Tootie's Mystery

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tootie solves the mystery of who recorded all those unnecessary reruns of her own show on her DVR.Inspired by her Deep Toot scene from the Fairly OddParents movie, Channel Chasers.





	Tootie's Mystery

(Tootie is at Lifty and Shifty’s apartment, dressed as her Deep Toot persona as she talks to Lifty and Shifty.)

Lifty: So what did you come here for?

Tootie: (monotone voice to hide her true identity) I’m looking for the person who recorded those thousands of reruns of my own show, on my DVR just yesterday.

Shifty: Well, sorry, kid, we don’t know what you’re talking about.

Tootie: Are you sure?

Shifty; Uh, yeah.

Tootie: (remembers something) Wait a minute, I heard some very familiar sneezes at the scene of the crime. Do you have any idea who they came from?

Lifty: Lumpy?

Tootie: He wasn’t there.

Shifty: Sniffles?

Tootie: Wasn’t there, either. But whether you don’t know or just don’t remember... (smiles mischievously and reaches behind her back)

Lifty: (not knowing what to say) Uh... (to Shifty) Bro, what’s she doing?

Shifty: (to Lifty) Aside from something sneezy, your guess is as good as mine.

Tootie: (pulls out a writing quill) I have a pretty good idea.

(She tickles Lifty’s nose, then Shifty’s nose with her quill. They both wince.)

Lifty: H-hey! What?!

Shifty: Don’t tickle our noses with that!!

Lifty and Shifty: (they inhale as their nose twitches, nostrils flare and eyes water) Aaaaaaah... Haaaaaaaaah...

(Tootie watches as she smiles and puts her quill away.)

Tootie: It’s all coming together now...

Lifty and Shifty: (tilt their upper bodies as far back as they can, then explode) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (they release a huge amount of spit and mucus from their mouths and noses)

Tootie: (smiling in satisfaction) Just as I suspected.

(Lifty and Shifty recover from their sneezes. Lifty rubs his nose with his forefinger, while Shifty pulls out a tissue and blows his nose into it.)

Tootie: It was your sneezes that I heard. And you were the ones who recorded so many of my episodes.

Shifty: (wipes his red nose with his tissue after he finishes blowing) Y-Yeah... it was us... (snork)

Lifty: I set the DVR to New & Reruns while you were in the bathroom. But when I said Reruns, I didn’t know it meant every channel.

Tootie: Interesting. Lifty, Shifty, this mystery is over. But first, I’m gonna have to punish you for what you’ve done.

Lifty: And how are you gonna do that?

Tootie: You are gonna watch every death from every single episode of your show, including the ones where you die.

(Lifty and Shifty don’t respond. Cut to them tied to a couple of chairs as they are forced to watch a montage of, indeed, every death from Happy Tree Friends. Lifty and Shifty look horrified while Tootie watches in amusement.

Lifty: No... No! We’re so sorry!

Shifty: We won’t let anyone know, we promise!

Tootie: Good. I’ll set you free when the video’s done.

Lifty: Well, at least it wasn’t the last episode of School Days...

(Opening up her phone, Tootie shows him the ending of that episode as well, starting from the point where Sekai stabs Makoto. Lifty is horrified.)

Lifty: (gasps) No! NOOOOOO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAAAT!!!

Tootie: (smiles as she looks at the screen; her voice returns to normal) Next time they’re the culprits, I’m gonna tickle them silly! (giggles) Hee hee!


End file.
